Talk:Merman Gujutsu
Why Why do we use the Japanese name for the title of this article? All of our techniques have english names for their titles. I dont get why is this an exception. I agree that the english name should be used. Well, I see no reason why we should make an exception here. 21:40, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I don't personally care about this matter, but note that it's not really an exception, there are also Santoryu (and all the others, Mutoryu, Yontoryu & cie), Rokushiki, and Okama Kenpo. You have a point there.. But Okama Kenpo doesnt have a English name.. And about Rokushiki, we just cant rename it too 'Six Powers'. Then if we keep the 'Ningyu Gujustu', then turn Fishman Karate to 'Gyojin Karate'. I see no point why some are in Japanese and others in English... Bumping this. I don't see why we're inconsistent here. 02:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Its translation is Merman Combat, and we already have that. Actually, this should be in that page. 03:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) What we have now is Merman Gujutsu, sort of like Fishman Jujutsu, isn't this better, since Oda never typed the name for this in katakana as Merman Combat? Merge Shouldn't this be merged with the Fishman Karate page and be a subpage of it, just like Merman Combat? 02:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) This was probably made to be in there, but was forgotten. Add it. 03:43, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Actually, this is the same as Merman Combat. It shouldn't just be merged with Fishman Karate. It should be IN Merman Combat! 03:46, April 24, 2013 (UTC) My understanding of this article is that it's for moves involving a weapon, while normal Merman Combat uses no weapons. 04:18, April 24, 2013 (UTC) There it would be silly to merge it since karate and combat don't use weapons. 04:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) But it's still the same fighting style. Even when you translate "Ningyo Gujutsu", it's "Merman Weapon Style". It also carries the same English name as Merman Combat. They're pretty much the same style of fighting, except it uses weapons. Why not have it in the same article? 04:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Why not just make this and merman combat into a separate article from the fishman stuff? 12:04, April 24, 2013 (UTC) We still don't know if merman gujutsu involves anything else than weapons, it could involve some water stuff too but all we've seen is weapon use so far. Merman Combat is kind of like Fishman Jujutsu since it involves manipulating the water to ones advantage so I disagree that it should be removed from the fishman karate tabs. They're still different martial arts. Ramen and Okama are both kenpo styles and they have their own pages. One similar move isn't enough to justify tabbing them. 16:03, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Merman Gujutsu and Merman Jujutsu aren't even the same style, Jujutsu is different from Gujutsu which means "Weapons Technique", but they're both connected as they both are under the techniques of "Merman", as the name implies. It's the same with the techniques of Fishmen, where the name indicates what race is using it.